1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-use cosmetic applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single-use cosmetic applicators, which are supplied with a pre-determined quantity of a cosmetic product, such as make-up, moisturiser, cleanser etc., are known. Such single-use applicators are manufactured from a disposable material substantially fully infused with the appropriate cosmetic product, for example, nail varnish remover, and sealed in a container in multiples or singularly. This results in relatively costly manufacture, since a greater quantity of cosmetic product is applied to the sheet of material than is required. In addition, it is inconvenient for the user if substantially all of the applicator is infused with the cosmetic product, since the user will need to hold the applicator when removed from its packaging. The part of the applicator held by the user's hand will thus transfer cosmetic product to the user's hand, which is obviously undesirable. This is particularly disadvantageous when the product is applied in an area without washing facilities, for example, at sales counters.
Furthermore, some users prefer to apply some of the cosmetic product to their skin with the hands and merely use the applicator to distribute the product evenly on the skin. This would not be possible if the entire surface of the applicator were infused with the cosmetic product, since application of the applicator to the skin would result in transfer of further product to the skin, thus resulting in uneven application of the cosmetic product. In addition, it would be very difficult to control the amount of cosmetic product transferred from the applicator to the skin, increasing the chances of excessive application of the product.